Luci Fanos
(Midfielder) |number = 13 |team = Shining Satans |seiyuu = Fujiwara Natsumi |debut_game = Inazuma Eleven AC: Dream Battle |debut_anime = Episode 005 (Orion)}}Luci Fanos (ルシ・ファノス, Rushi Fanosu) is a midfielder for Shining Satans. Appearance Luci has fair skin and a standard height. He has short, pale cyan hair with two curved strands of hair on the right side and four on the left side, with the first one being the biggest and forming a triangle above his head. He has reddish-pink eyes with two visible eyelashes on each eye and wears red eyeshadow. Personality Luci acts in an odd, impersonal way. His cold-heartedness translates in a distant, mechanical way of moving around and speaking, giving the impression of being a sort of programmed machine. He talks in third person and seems to have a lack of individuality, doing whatever he is told without hesitation; even injuring physically other players. However, despite his apparent coldness, he is able to show, to a certain degree, emotions, particularly when things do not go accordingly to his plans - he did not hide his shock and irritation when Sakanoue Noboru stopped his dirty play twice. When his trick was revealed, Luci fell down on his knees, visibly distraught and worn out, stating that his identity was uncovered and seemingly mortified, as he returned to the bench with the head bowed. Plot Luci remained seated on the bench for the majority of the match against Inazuma Japan, the second day of the Asian rounds of the Football Frontier International. He was called in only at some point of the second half, after Satan Gaul started to recognize as a danger the aggressive play adopted by Haizaki Ryouhei and Kira Hiroto under the steering of Kidou Yuuto. Replacing Beelze Bub, Luci's entrance was supported both by Australia's captain and his coach Diabo Los, who wanted to use him as a quick solution in order to eliminate possible treats. In a mechanical, impersonal way he focuses his attention on the three Japanese defenders: Kazemaru Ichirouta, Fubuki Shirou and Sakanoue Noboru. Right away after the restart of the match, he was able to swiftly steal the ball from Fudou Akio with a slide, running toward the Japanese side of the field and only to be impeded by Sakanoue. He surpassed the opponent easily, injuring Sakanoue's leg with a blade hidden in one his shoes. However, without his knowledge, the Japanese defender did see his fraud and started a plan to uncover the truth. After the restarting of the match, Sakanoue opposed himself again against Luci, who tried to repeat the same trick. Shockingly, Sakanoue called the referee, forcing the Australian to hide the blade and pass the ball. Luci was visbly irritated by the inconvenience, coldly declaring to Sakanoue that a thing like that would not be possible the next time. Failed the first plan, Sakanoue started up his backup plan to uncover Luci's dishonest play. Facing face to face for a third time, Luci impulsively tried to injure again Sakanoue extracting the blade, but the Japanese kicked the ball against, tangling the weapon in the ball. Luci struggled to free the blade, but Sakanoue prevented it by using Koori no Ya to freeze the ball and break the blade in two. Sar Gatanas and As Taroth tried to intercept the ball as soon as it detached from Luci's foot, only to deflate in front of them due the fragment of the blade. The ball irregularity forced Luci out of the field, who fell down on his knees, grumbling that his identity was uncovered. He was replaced by Gaap Redel. According to Li Yuchen's words, the elimination of Luci and the uncovering of Australia hypnosis-based playing was one of the two requires abling Japan to win, the other being pinpoiting Time Trance tempistic. Hissatsu ''Inazuma Eleven AC: Dream Battle'' * Gallery Luci Fanos chasing down Fudou.png|Luci chasing down Fudou. Luci's blade shoe.png|Luci's blade shoe. EP-04-027.png|EP-04-027. DB02-29.png|DB02-29. Trivia *Luci is named after the Latin term of Lucifer, which means "light-bringer". His surname is most likely based on the Greek word phanos (φανός), meaning "light", befitting the overall theme of his team. Navigation Category:Orion characters